


The Daughter Of The Rays

by Serenaa_Uchiha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athena is the only evil goddess, Author does not like how they treat Goddesses in mythology, Author is bad in English, Bottom Percy Jackson, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark Apollo, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Hera adopts Sol and Lucian after, Hera only curses to try to free people from more pain, Incest, M/M, Medusa was innocent, Multi, No goddess wanted to get married, Original Character Daughter of Zeus, Sally Jackson was a victim, Sally Jackson was raped by Poseidon, Sol and Lucian face the Gods to protect Percy, The Goddesses are not jealous, The Goddesses separated from the Gods romantically, The brothers control the Half Moon Camp, Top Zeus (Percy Jackson), Zeus dark, Zeus didn't know he had another daughter, but she tries, hades dark, poseidon dark, they are only trying to save women from more suffering, triton dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha
Summary: Half Moon Camp is the safest camp for demigods, created and controlled by Sol and his brother Lucian Smith. The camp is willing to house any half-blood who needs shelter or help, when Percy flees after the war and needs shelter to be away from the Gods, he ends up finding Sol taking half-bloods and finding a new family.But the gods are not usually denied things and are willing to do anything to have Percy Jackson for them.
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson, Ares/Percy Jackson, Hades/Percy Jackson, Hermes/Percy Jackson, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Percy Jackson/The Olympians, Percy Jackson/Triton, Percy Jackson/Zeus, Zeus (Percy Jackson)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. The Cruel Truth

After the war, the Gods set a trap for Percy and imprisoned him in a cell in the kingdom of Hades, until the day of the Gods' wedding to Percy. In the meantime, Percy, as he didn't have many things to do in that luxury cell, besides reading the books that seemed to be decades or even centuries that were written. The author was Persephone herself, most of the tales had the title "The real one behind the tale of ...", most were tales of the various cases of Zeus and how Hera was only trying to help the women in the tales, the "curses" "never occurred, except in the case of Leto, but it was out of pure vengeance, the only lover that Hera really pursued, but because she had doped her 7-year-old daughter and given Zeus to enjoy the child, which ended up causing her death of the little one. Because she is the Goddess of motherhood and seeing a mother do something like this with her own daughter, she forbade her to give birth on earth, with the hopes that she would die and would no longer be able to have the opportunity to do something so barbaric again. , but she managed and ended up giving birth on top of a tree and then on the high seas, Hera hated Leto's son as he hated Letra itself, her son, Apollo, was different from Artemis who was a good goddess compared to his brother. The last tale at the end was no longer one of Zeus' cases, it was my father's, Poseidon. In this story, he portrayed his case with my mother and it was impossible to believe, the story was not the story that my mother told me, it was completely different.

_"Sally Jackson: Victim of the Seas. When Poseidon met Sally Jackson, when she was only five, he was enchanted by her and her beauty that would later grow. But her parents found the way Poseidon looked at her strange, and then, determined to get rid of him for good, sold her things and boarded her daughter on a plane to return to her hometown. Angry at them, Poseidon convinced Zeus to help him with this little revenge and took the plane down, making sure it was unharmed. After she grew up, at the age of 15, Poseidon tried to win over there, but she did not want to be out of her studies and her heart already belonged to another. Enraged, Poseidon asked Apollo to make his uncle sick and also asked Eros for an arrow so that his heart would start beating for him. But Eros's arrow still didn't work perfectly well and she was in love with him, but she didn't want him in her bed, so, already tired of her resistance, Poseidon doped her and abused her for hours. When she woke up, Poseidon tricked her and said that she wanted it as much as he did, Eros's arrow forced her to believe Poseidon's words. After making sure that Sally was pregnant, he finally left, but not without first marking his son as his own, not sexually, but on his body, to an invisible mark on the back of his trident-shaped neck. Marking him as yours forever, just as he did as Sally Jackson who is unable to love again until Eros himself removes the effect of his arrow "_

In the end, all legends only teach one thing, when a god falls in love with you, runs to the hills and hides, you will not want that love.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep had claimed Percy a long time ago, his dreams were focused on what he had read in the stories and especially on his mother's story.

It was still hard to believe that her mother had been a victim, even worse, she won't even realize she was one. The dreams seemed so real, they felt more like memories of events rather than simple dreams. But it was all taken when he felt someone swing him, a swing with such urgency that it scared him.

"Easy little child, I came to help you. You have to come now, I'm sure you won't want to be here at dawn." Persephone's voice was with urgency and panic, but never loud, she couldn't afford to be heard and told to Hades.

"What will you have at dawn?" Percy's sleepy voice was composed of confusion.

"The gods have already managed to steal an apple from Hera, they put her to sleep in an ancient sleep. Maybe she will only be able to wake up in the next century. But not in time to explain everything now. But in the interior of London, on a path called * Paths Dos Perdidos *, near these roads to seven abandoned farms, you may think you are lost, but you are not, going straight past these farms, to a huge lake and behind that lake only several trees of various types of fruit, even though a semi-god you will not be able to see the camp. But his doors opened when you disowned the Gods, when you see that lake, say 'To the Gods I disowned, the rays I surrender, my old life is behind and the new it's here. The gods are nothing to me anymore, but the demigods are the only things I swear to be forever loyal. ' After these words, the camp will not appear, but his owner will, she will make you swear in blood, as soon as you do that, the camp will appear and the Gods will no longer be able to touch you. more fear. " her voice was hurried and she removed a necklace from her neck, it was a necklace of beautiful black pearls. "That necklace took you to London, precisely to the entrance to the paths of the lost, do not look back and do not fear, no monsters or gods can enter that valley unless you are invited. Now go child and do not look back.

"What will happen to you? And to my mother?" Percy's worried voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"I'll be fine and as for your mother, Artemis is sending her to a place far away from here, I can't speak now, walls have ears, but rest assured, you'll know when you're safe."


End file.
